Evie Gallant
| aliases = | continuity = American Horror Story | series = American Horror Story: Apocalypse | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Actress | race = | gender = | base of operations = Hollywood, California Outpost Three | associations = The Purples | known relatives = Mister Gallant Paternal grandson, deceased. | status = | born = | died = 2021 | 1st appearance = "The End" | final appearance = "The Morning After" | actor = Joan Collins }} Evie Gallant is a fictional actress and a supporting character featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actress Joan Collins, she made two appearances in the season eight storyline, "Apocalypse". Biography Evie Gallant was a movie star from the glory days of Hollywood. As an older woman, she was immensely rich and lived in a lavish mansion with her grandson, and her maid, Esmeralda. Evie's grandson was homosexual, and came out during a time when such a thing had become rather trendy. Evie tried to mold her grandson into "the perfect gay", and would even host dinner parties with affluent gay men in the hopes of finding her grandson an ideal suitor. Her grandson (known only as Mister Gallant), greatly resented her for this, and sabotaged a dinner party by playing a boom box, dressing inappropriately and eating soup while wearing a gas mask. In 2019, the United States fell victim to nuclear Armageddon. Mister Gallant had managed to secure himself an escape aboard a plane and bargained to bring Evie along with him. Evie, Gallant, and several other survivors were taken to Outpost Three, which was an underground facility in the desert that had been developed by a mysterious organization known as The Cooperative. She was classified as a Purple, which represented the chosen elite members of the group. Evie Gallant was the only member of the group to not feel that staying at the Outpost was a hardship, though she did miss the convenience of the finer things in life. During dinner, she would often brag about the highlights of her past. Some eighteen months into their seclusion, the Outpost Three administrator, Wilhemina Venable served the group a special stew dinner. The survivors soon determined on their own that the main ingredient of the stew was the remains of a deceased survivors whose name was (ironically) Stu. Gallant did not share in the repulsion of this revelation with the others, and dismissed their disgust by noting that it "tastes like chicken". American Horror Story; American Horror Story: Apocalypse, "The End" (9-12-18). Directed by Bradley Buecker. Written by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. A man named Michael Langdon arrived at Outpost Three as a high-ranking official of The Cooperative. He told everyone that this was the last of the surviving outposts, but it was only a matter of time before it too would be overrun by whatever mutants and monsters managed to survive the nuclear Winter. He told them of a special impregnable sanctuary and said that select members of the elite would be chosen to go there based upon an analysis of a personal interview that he would conduct. Evie naturally assumed that she would be the most logical choice to go to the sanctuary, as her age and experience would allow her to pass on the legacy of the previous culture to future generations. A short time later, Evie heard some noises coming from one of the rooms in the living quarters. She peeked inside the bedroom of her grandson to find him in sexual congress with the Rubber Man, whom some believed was Michael Langdon. Evie knew that sexual relations between Purples was strictly forbidden and she immediately went to Ms. Venable with her findings. She knew that this infraction would result in her grandson's death, but by cutting the wheat from the chaff, she would increase her odds of being selected to go to the sanctuary. This tactic ultimately backfired however. When Mister Gallant was in his room, he found the Rubber Man once again. Due to previous encounters, Gallant was now prepared to kill him. He pretended to seduce the Rubber Man until he could get him down on the bed, after which he violently stabbed him multiple times with a pair of scissors. This turned out to be an illusion however, and the person he actually stabbed was Evie Gallant. American Horror Story; American Horror Story: Apocalypse, "The Morning After" (9-18-18). Directed by Jennifer Lynch. Written by James Wong. Personality Evie Gallant was the epitome of the aging Hollywood starlet and played up every possible stereotype. She was selfish, self-absorbed, and believed that only she was deserving of passing on the American cultural identity to the next generation of survivors. Her personal desires overshadowed everything, even to the point of betraying her own grandson, even though such action could result in his death. Evie Gallant did not get along spectacularly with anyone at Outpost Three, even her own grandson. If she had a nemesis however, it would be Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, who was equally entitled and self-absorbed and referred to Evie Gallant as "ancient". Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Stabbed to death with a pair of scissors by Mister Gallant (mistaking her for Rubber Man). * Evie Gallant was the second of the named Purples to be killed at Outpost Three. The first was Stu, who was shot in the head by Miriam Mead in "The End". * Evie Gallant once attended a party with Natalie Wood, and later bragged about out-living her. Natalie Wood was a Hollywood actress who died in a mysterious drowning incident on November 29th, 1981. * Evie apparently had a close relationship with U.S. chief executive Donald Trump. When news of the impending air strike broke out, she said "Well, I'll just call Donald...". * Evie apparently had a one-night stand with actor Yul Brynner, which she claimed was very disappointing. * Evie Gallant claimed to be 52-years-old in 2019. Actress Joan Collins was 85-years-old at the time that she played her. Appearances # American Horror Story: The End # American Horror Story: The Morning After See also External Links References